


Roses ou narcisses

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Narcissism, Other, Roses, beauty spot, i hope i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Aphrodite cultive ses roses et cherche à faire de l'original.<br/>Edit: ajout d'un 2nd drabble ; Où Aphrodite entretient Misty de la notion de beauté. (Ouhlà!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Roses ou narcisses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Pisces’ Aphrodite, ses roses, et d’autres Gold Saints  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Aphrodite et ses roses "humanisées" »  
>  pour Petite_Dilly lors d’un mème-à-gijinka (août ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~250

\- As-tu jamais vu de roses plus belles ?  
\- J’admets, non. Elles sont bien. Pour un parterre de roses.  
\- Quoi, un parterre de roses ? Il est très bien, mon parterre de roses ! Dense et tout. Ne laisse passer personne. Il couvre bien tous les escaliers. As-tu idée de combien c’est difficile de convaincre des rosiers de pousser sur des escaliers ?  
\- Bah, c’est juste du plat. Des bouts de plat côte à côte.  
\- Alors tu insinues que mon parterre de roses est commun, peut-être ?  
\- Oh, _ton_ parterre de roses non, mais les parterres de fleurs en général... la forme manque un peu d’originalité.  
\- Pff. Et que suggères-tu alors, que je mette à sculpter mes rosiers comme on ferait d’un buis ?

*

\- Ça fait longtemps qu’on a plus vu Aphrodite, non ?  
\- Dans son jardin, à cultiver ses roses.  
\- Quand même, il pourrait les laisser pousser tranquille. Pas besoin de les surveiller jour et nuit pour ça, si ?  
\- Ben... depuis qu’il a réussi à tailler un rosier à sa propre effigie, il en est tellement heureux qu’il ne le quitte plus.  
\- Rectification, ce n’est pas juste un rosier, c’est tout un buisson entrelacé. Des roses blanches pour la silhouette, avec juste deux noires et une rouge au milieu pour les détails du visage. Il s’est même remis d’arrache-pied à ses recherches pour créer des roses bleues, pour parfaire la coloration de « ses » cheveux.  
\- Narcisse, le retour...


	2. avec Misty, Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Aphro parle de beauté à Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Relief  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Pisces’ Aphrodite, ‘Lizard’ Misty  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Aphrodite et un autre au choix, « grain de beauté »  
>  pour l_Booz sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

» Souvent un naevus c’est juste laid. C’est une simple tache. Pour vraiment mériter l’appellation _grain de beauté_ , il ne doit pas être trop proéminent, mais bien dessiné et non flou, sa couleur doit trancher nettement sur la teinte de fond, et surtout, il doit être stratégiquement placé. Ainsi, il renforce les traits de celui qui le porte. 

» Regarde le mien par exemple, n’attire-t-il pas irrémédiablement le regard vers mes yeux ?  
C’est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi, mon pauvre Misty : toi qui te vantes d’une peau sans le moindre défaut… sans relief, tu es _fade_.


End file.
